Missing Sammy
by smscotty
Summary: When someone or something breaks into Sam and Dean's bunker when Dean is not there and kidnapped Sam, Dean panics. He has to figure out where his brother is and what kidnapped him. Even if it is the last thing Dean does. While Sam is facing his worse fears. Hurt Sam and Worried, big brother Dean
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy this! I own nothing. I am still kinda new at this writing thing.**

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

Sammy and I just finished our hunt and we are exhausted. We have gotten much sleep because of it. We had to get rid of this evil spirit who has been haunting her siblings for bulling her, ignoring her, saying she wasn't really part of the family, and excluding her from family things. Point is we are exhausted and hadn't had a break. We are also really hungry.

We walk into the bunker and Sam immediately goes to his room and crashes on his bed. While I walk over to the kitchen to fix us dinner. I open the refrigerator to find nothing. I then go to the pantry to find nothing in there either. I groan and go to Sam's room.

"Sam, I have to go to the store to get food for dinner. Do you want to come with me?" I ask him.

"No, I'm good," Sam answers tiredly.

I chuckle. When Sam gets really tired it reminds me of when we were kids. I would get him ready for bed for school and he would be so exhausted from me teaching him how to fight for when we go hunting. I would always worry about him when we go on hunts when we were kids. I still worry about him, even though I know he can handle himself. But, I am his big brother and it is my job to protect him. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my little brother.

"Okay, I will be back in a little bit." I tell Sam.

"Bye."

I then walk out of the bunker and drive to the store.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I hear Dean leave when he closes the bunker door. I close my eyes and try to rest while Dean is gone.

I wake up to a loud crash. I think it is Dean with the food, so I go in the kitchen. I don't see Dean though. I hear a noise behind me and I go to grab a knife to defend myself, but it was too late. A person jumps in front of me and punches me very hard and I fall backwards.

I look up to try and see the persons face, but I can't see it with the mysterious person wearing the black hood and pants. They obviously really didn't want me to know who they were.

The next thing I know is a foot coming right down on my face. Then, all I see is black.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I am driving home and I got all of Sam's favorite foods to show that he really did a good job on the hunt. I even got a pie for myself!

I park in the bunker and my hunter and big brother instincts go off. This is not good. I rush into the bunker to find a huge mess. Things are turned over, books pulled all over the place, and a lot more. I didn't worry about that though. All I could think about was Sam. I run to his room but no Sam. I run all over the place but NO SAM!

"Sam?!" I continue to look around, but to no avail.

"SAMMY! Where are you? Can you here me?" I can feel my heart starting to beat fast with panic. I then realized what was happening.

Someone kidnapped my baby brother and I was going to get him back! Even if it was the last thing I did. I just need to see if my Sammy is okay.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Well I hope you like it! I will update this story as soon as I can.**


	2. The Wake Up

**Dean's POV**

I have been searching all over the house to find at least a little hint of what took Sam. So far, I have found nothing! I was getting really frustrated. I knew that I shouldn't of left Sam there by himself. I had a bad feeling about it, but I didn't listen  
to my instincts. Now, it is all my fault that Sam is kidnapped and for all I know he is getting tortured. Oh no! What if he is dead- NO! I can't think like that! I know he is alive and I will save him!

I continued to look around. Hoping just to find at least a little bit of a hint to find Sammy. Then, I smelt it... sulfur. A DEMON TOOK SAMMY! I am going to kill it!

I know me and Sam made a lot of enemies with the demons. I just wonder who it could be.

Hang in Sammy I'm coming. I will find you and keep you safe. I will kill that demon when I find it!

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

Ow. I feel numb and all of my body aches. This is the first thing I felt when I woke up. I couldn't think straight. I took me a minute to open my eyes, but when I finally did it was dark. Like really dark. I couldn't see a thing. My throat was parched.  
I tried to move my hands and legs but they were tied up to a chair with handcuffs. There goes my escape plan to untie the ropes somehow. I couldn't move. I now remember someone breaking into the bunker and knocking me out.

I hear foot steps coming towards the room. The door clicks open and turns the lights on. Iam blind for a moment because I have been out of the light so long. I see a person with a black hoodie on. They still will not let me see their face.

"Who are you?" I ask, but my voice sounded really hoarse. The person ignored my question and walks over to me. They study me for a moment.

They then speak, "Well, I am surprised at you Sam. I was sure you would remember me. But, it has been a long time."

They then took off their hoodie. When I saw there face I let out a gasp. Thinking to myself that I never I would of thought to see this person again.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **I know this is short and I am sorry. But I have some things that should go in the next chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer.**


	3. Finding Out Who

**Dean's POV**

"Cas, it is an emergency. Meet me as soon as you can." I pray to Castiel hoping he will show up very soon. Thankfully, he shows up after a few seconds.

"Dean, what is the problem? Oh no! Why is it so messy in the bunker?" Castiel asked me.

"Cas, Sam has been kidnapped and I need you help. I already know that a demon took him. The problem is I don't know which one because we have hurt a lot of them. This is why I need your help." I explain to him.

"Okay, don't worry Dean. We will find Sam. How do you know it was a demon?"

"I was walking around the bunker looking for clues and I smelt sulfur."

"Maybe we can call Crowley and see if he knows anything," Castiel said. He must've seen my doubt because then he added, "If we call him he might be suspicious and we can see if he actually has Sam. So, it is a win win. Unless he doesn't have information.  
Then, it is a lose. Sorry I don't think I should of said that."

It isn't my favorite plan, but it is a plan and I really need to find Sammy. "Okay let's do it," I tell Cas.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

 _Previously:_

 _I see a person with a black hoodie on._

 _They still will not let me see their face._

 _"Who are you?" I ask, but my voice sounded really hoarse. The person ignored my question and walks over to me. They study me for a moment._

 _They then speak, "Well, I am surprised at you Sam. I was sure you would remember me. But, it has been a long time."_

 _They then took off their hoodie. When I saw there face I let out a gasp. Thinking to myself that I never I would of thought to see this person again._

Now:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This couldn't be. How could it be?! The person standing in front of me was the demon... Meg!

"Meg?" I say confused and shocked at the same time.

"Awe! You do remember me. I feel so special."

"Why are you doing this? Why would you capture me? I thought we were finally going to be allies." I told Meg. She gave me a sad look.

She told me, "You remember our last talk we had when Dean and Castiel went to get the angle tablet? How you were talking about your unicorn and I told you to protect my unicorn, which is Castiel."

"Yeah, I remember that," I tell her.

"Well, obviously when Crowley killed me the other demons heard it. They tortured me. Saying how could you love an angle. Saying I am a shame to demons. I wouldn't give in to what they were saying. Shortly, they got tired of hearing me scream and they  
gave me a choice. The choice was either capture you, torture you, and then kill you for all of the trouble you caused and all the demons they killed, because you drank that demon blood or they go and kill Castiel. And I couldn't let them kill Castiel.  
So, I am really sorry, but I have to torture you. I have to make all of your worst fears come true. Sorry." She explained to me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was about to torture me. Make me see my worst fears. This is going to be terrible. This might ruin me forever.

I saw Meg pick up the knife and walk towards me. My eyes got wide with fear, pain, and hurt. Meg didn't care though. She kept walking towards me.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I pick up the phone and call Crowley. I really hope he has some information that will help us find Sam.

"Well, hi, squirrel! What can I do for you,now?" Crowley asked me.

I put the phone on speaker so me and Castiel can both hear.

"We need some information on what is going on with your demons," I tell him.

"Now, why would I help you with that? I rule my demons." He says.

"Because Sam is missing and if you don't help me then I will hunt you down and torture you until I get my information and then I will kill you because my brother is getting tortured by a demon and is probably in pain right now! Trust me when I say this,  
when my brother is missing, in pain, or both you don't want to get in my way or on my bad side!" I tell Crowley.

The phone was silent for awhile. This is when Castiel cleared his throat and spoke up, "What do you say now, Crowley?"

"Fine, where do you want to meet?" Crowley asked.

"Meet me at the bunker, NOW!" I tell Crowley. That was when I hung up the phone waiting for Crowley to show up.

"You know, I think you should calm down, Dean. I know you are worried about Sam and I am too, but Crowley agreed to help us and yet you were still rude to him. Maybe-" This was when I interrupted Castiel.

"I'm sorry, but DON'T tell me to calm down when Sam is missing! It was my job to protect him and I failed! So, hush until we find Sammy!" He said while glaring at Castiel. That was when Crowley showed up.

He must have felt the tension in the room because he said, "Did I miss something? Man, you are really upset about moose gone aren't you, squirrel?"Then, Dean sent a glare to Crowley. It was so hard that it made him shutter.

"What do you have for information?" Dean asked.

"I found out that one of my dead demons were tortured and was set free because she was threatened."

"And is this the demon who kidnapped Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Yes it is."

"What is the demon's name?" I asked.

"Do you remember that one demon you stole from me when I kidnapped her?" Crowely asked. Dean and Castiel had a confused look for a second, but then it hit them.

"Meg?!" They both asked together.

Crowley nodded his head and said, "Yep."

* * *

 **Please tell me if you like it so far. I wasn't sure if any of you would like this. I was a little nervous about it. So, please review and tell me.**


	4. Author Note

**Hey guys! Okay, I am really excited because I am writing about my favorite TV show. I really like when all of you read my stories! I would also like you all to be part of the story if you want to. You can give me ideas and I will try to add them in the story. If you have any tips forme to improve my writing you can tell me and I can improve. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Team Up

**Happy April Fools Day! Thank you Guest and Tindra for your comments! I will and more action. I also love the protective Dean too!**

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

 _Previously:_

 _"Do you remember that one demon you stole from me when I kidnapped her?" Crowely asked. Dean and Castiel had a confused look for a second, but then it hit them._

 _"Meg?!" They both asked together._

 _Crowley nodded his head and said, "Yep."_

Now:

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" I yell. I feel my blood boiling. I am so angry! Hey can that demon betray us like that?! We saved her from being tortured by Crowley, and this is how she repays us!?

"Squirrel, calm down will ya? We'll find her. I know where all of my demons are. We can go talk to the demons that tortured her. I can get info out of them." Crowley says. This made Dean even more mad. He picked up his beer bottle and throw it across  
/the room. It hit a wall and shattered. His blood was really boiling now. He could feel his heart beating across hit chest for anger and it was getting harder to control his breathing.

"Everyone, STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN! I don't need to calm down. We need to find Sam!" Dean yelled. I looked at Castiel, but he just stood there shocked and unfocused.

"I am sure Samantha is okay." Crowley said.

"It's Sam!" I say back.

"Fine, I am sure Sam...uel is okay." Crowley corrected. Dean glared at him. "That is as far as I am going with moose's name."

I turn to see Castiel still standing there shocked.

"Cas," I say trying to get his attention. He didn't answer.

"Cas!" I say more loudly, but he still doesn't look at me. He keeps his gaze on the floor.

"CASTIEL!" I yell because he is starting to worry me. Finally, he looks at me with a pained and hurt look on his eye.

"Why would she do this to us? I thought she was on our side." Castiel told Dean sadly. "I guess I was wrong." Castiel's voice broke at the end.

I didn't know what to say. It was obvious that he liked Meg. I feel bad for him. But, my little brother needs me.

"Cas, I'm so sorry about Meg. But we need to get our heads in the game and find Sam. Can you do that for me?" I ask Cas.

"Yeah let's go." Me and Cas were about to walk out when Crowley said, "Let me come."

Me and Cas gave him a confused look. "Why?" I asked.

"Because you can use my help to find her and moose. I also can help kill her." I gave him a doubtful look because I didn't think this was the real reason.

"Okay, okay, okay. I need to make sure she is dead because I killed her. So, what will happen after she is done with Sam? She will come after me for revenge. But you could really use my help to find Sam because I know people that can give me information  
/on her and where she has Sam. What do you say?" Crowley asked.

Me and Castiel look at each other. "Fine, you can come." I say.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

"AHHHHHH!" Is what I screamas Meg runs the knife along my chest, deep in my skin. I continue scream and Meg smiles while she continues to cut.

"You know Sam, I would enjoy it a lot more if I could torture anyone else. But I can't help but smile when you scream because I am a demon and it is in my nature." She moved to my face and cut my cheek. "I am only doing this to help Castiel. I don't want  
/himto die. I love him." She put the knife down and slapped me over and over again.

After she was tired of that she quite. She said, "I have to do more than torture you. I have to bring you worst fears to life, Sammy."

"Don't call me that! It's Sam! Only Dean can call me that!"

"Well, sorry," Meg said sarcastically. "I want you to know that those demons really are making me do this. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have a choice. I really started to like working with you, Dean, and Clarence (Castiel)."

She walked out of the room. When she walked back in with another demon dressed as a clown. The clown had evil smeared makeup on and colorful blood stained clothes on. He gave me an evil smile that made me shutter. But what really caught my attention is  
the

blood stained knife in his hand ready to torture me. He then started started walking towards me and I felt my own eyes get wide when he did his own evil clown laugh.

 **TBC**


	6. Where is Sam

**Sam's POV**

Why does it have to be a clown!? I HATE clowns! Especially, this clown! It is so freaky. He lifted the knife and made deep cuts all over my face. He pointed the knife point directly at my eye, then he directed the knife down until it stabbed me in my  
/leg. I screamed in pain.

The clown put down the knife. He went to talk to Meg. He asked her a question and she nodded. He walked over to a table and grabbed keys and a rope; he walked over to me and went behind me and undid the cuffs and tied my hands behind my back with the  
/rope. He dragged me to a room and tied me to a big poll.

He then left the room. He walked back in with a whip in his hands. He walked until he was 5 feet away from me. He then hit me with the whip with all of his strength. Let me tell that it hurt really bad! He did it so long and so many times that my back  
/went numb. I screamed so much that my voice was hoarse. I was captured so it wasn't like they were going to give me water to help with it either.

He finally stopped and took me back to the old room, where Meg was waiting for us. He put me back in the old chair and put the cuffs back on me.

He then picked up a bat and hit me on my led, stomach, and shoulder. This made my shoulder POP! I am pretty sure that is is now out of place.

The clown then said, "I will see you later, buddy." He made his evil clown laugh again and then left.

My eyes burned with unshed tears that threatened to leak out. I was in so much pain that I wanted to, but I couldn't show my weakness.

"Jeez, You must of been in a lot of pain. I heard your screams all the way here." She said and then smiled smiled. "I hope Castiel and Dean find you soon. I really want to see Castiel."

"What makes you think that he will want to see you after you tortured me like this?" I ask in a whisper because of my hoarse voice.

"I know he will. I saved his life by choosing to torture you." She replied back.

"We you obviously don't know Cas." I mumble. She must've heard me because she punched in the face 5 times and threatened to bring the clown back in here.

"Well, I will be back in a little bit Sammy. I have a lot planed for you." She grinned and left the room. I was left to deal with all of my pain and the fear of what was yet to come.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

"Matt, we really need this information on Meg! This is the last time I am going to ask. Tell me now or else!" Crowley threatened to a demon.

"Or else what Crowley?" Matt asked smirking.

That was the 5th time Crowley asked Matt on where Meg was. He must've been loyal to her because he wouldn't tell. I am getting tired of this of asking, so I took action.

I pushed Crowley out of the way and pushed Matt into the wall. I then yelled in his face, "You better tell me where Meg is or I will tear you apart with my bare hands!"

"No," Matt said calmly grinning.

I punched Matt so hard in the face and knocked him out because of all the anger I had in me.

I looked at Crowley and Castiel who had shocked expressions on there face and said, "Come on. Let's take him and tie him up. I will get information where Meg took Sam!"

* * *

With that we moved Matt to the bunker and put him in the dungeon. We put him in a demons trap and tied him to a chair.

We sat there waiting for the demon to wake up. After an half and hour he finally did.

"Where is Meg?" I asked calmly.

"I'll never tell," He replied being stubborn.

I picked up a bucket of holy water and dumped all of it on his head. He screamed.

"Where is Meg?!" I repeat. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"No!" Matt said. I picked up the knife and started cutting him and then I grabbed a bucket of holy water. Doing this for an hour slowly breaking Matt by hearing his screams getting more and more hoarse.

"OKAY! FINE, I'LL TELL YOU!" He says will spitting out a mouthful of holy water. "She is in an house in Laurence, Kansas. Where Azazel killed your mom. Now, please just let me go."

"You were working with Meg and you new that she was going to kidnap Sam." I reply and this made Matt get nervous. "So, technically you also hurt Sammy." With that I picked up the knife and stabbed him in the chest, killing him.

I look at Castiel and Crowley and say, "Come on we have to go."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Thanks Armmcgurie03 for the name of the demon!That is why you are my best friend! She was the first one to hear the story and tell me to post it because I wasn't sure if I should! Thank you!**


	7. The Pain

**Sam's POV**

I don't know when but I fell asleep. I was surprising to even me. I woke up to a loud bang.

"Oh, goodie. Your awake." It was Meg, dropping 5 wood logs down. "I was wondering when you would."

"Bubbles! Come in here please!" Meg called. 'Who's Bubbles,' I was wondering. Just then the clown that tortures me walked in. Oh no! Not again.

"Bubbles, can you go ahead and start a fire?" She asked.

A fire, why does she need a fire?!

Bubbles started on making the fire.

"Well, the demons were getting tired of bubbles getting all of the fun and said they wanted me to get my share. I said 'okay, let's do it!' So, here I am."

The fire was getting higher and higher as bubblers continued to work on it. Meg grabbed a sword and put it in the fire. I saw it heat up and the point at the end turn orange.

She went to the table and grabbed a cloth. She walked over to me and put the cloth in my mouth. She then put the sword point on my leg. It burned. I tried to scream, but the cloth was making it hard. She moved it to my chest.

She put the sword down and then punched me in the stomach. She punched me so hard I think she broke a rib. I tasted in the blood in my mouth. She took out the cloth and I spit the blood on her shoe.

She got mad and punched me in the face. "I really liked these shoes too," she told me. "Well, I am done for the day." I was glad to hear that. She must've saw the relief on my face because she added, "That doesn't mean Bubbles is though. Isn't that right Bubbles?" The clown laughed and nodded his head yeah.

"All righty then, Bubbles you can take over, now."

Meg walked out of the room and Bubbles started walking towards me.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" I scream as Bubbles cuts me on my stomach. But it doesn't just feel like regular cuts. It feelings like words are cutting into my skin. It is also getting hard to breathe because of my broken rib. It is poking me in my lung. Making every breathe painful. But all I can think about is how deep that knife is cutting to make scars.

The clown drops the knife between his bloody hands. He bends down to pick it up. As he is getting up I take my head and head but his head.

The clown laughed and said, "You shouldn't of done that.

He takes his hands and puts it around my throat. He keeps it there. I start to see black circles forming in my vision. He finally lets go and I can breathe.

Meg walks in the room. "We have a package here, Bubbles." She shakes the package and then opens it. "Bubbles, we have a note." Bubble walks over to Meg and they both read the note. They smile and look up after they are done reading.

"How 'bout we try something different?" Meg says still smiling. She pulls out a shot in the box. "Well, Sammy, how about we see what you are most afraid of."

With that she takes the shot and sticks it in my neck.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

Me, Castiel, and Crowely are all in my baby riding to my old house.

"So, what's the plan?" Crowely asks.

"Go in there shooting and stabbing until we find and get Sam back." I tell him back. I see Castiel frown in the passenger seat beside me. "Sorry Cas. I know you really liked Meg."

"It's fine. It's not your fault. I guess you can never trust a demon." Cas replies with a frown.

"Yeah, I learned that along the way when my demons worked with Lucifer instead of me." Crowely said.

Me and Castiel looked at him. "You are a demon." We both say together.

"Oh, yeah. But, I am helping for me and you."

I continued to drive to my old home. Ready to find my brother and not ever let him out of my sight again.


	8. The Shot

**Sam's POV**

 _Previously:_

 _Meg walks in the room. "We have a package here, Bubbles." She shakes the package and then opens it. "Bubbles, we have a note." Bubble walks over to Meg and they both read the note. They smile and look up after they are done reading._

 _"How 'bout we try something different?" Meg says still smiling. She pulls out a shot in the box. "Well, Sammy, how about we see what you are most afraid of."_

 _With that she takes the shot and sticks it in my neck._

Now:

Pain went all through my body because of that shot. I got dizzy and my vision got blurry. I blacked out for a second. When I woke up and went back to normal I saw Bubbles and Meg leave the room.

I sat there for a second and then I saw Dean. Dean?! He found me!

"D'n. You found me. I can't believe it." I say.

"You killed her."

"What? I say confused.

"If it weren't for you mom would still be alive. It's your fault she is dead."

I was confused. I mean Dean gets mad, but he'd never say that to me.

"I don't even know why I looked out for you. I don't even like you. You ruined my life! If you were never born me, mom, and dad would still be alive! It's all your fault! I wish you were never born." Dean said. My eyes burned. This hurt. I always that  
he cared about me.

I closed my eyes wishing this would all go away. But I continued to hear Dean yelling in my eat about all the mistakes I made and how I ruined his life.

I just wished it would stop. Wishing that Meg would of killed me already. Killed me before I could of heard all this.

* * *

 **Meg's POV**

"What's that shot supposed to do?" Bubbles asked.

"Make him see his worst fears. Probably see Dean saying he hates him and stuff. He really cares about Dean. They could have broke him."

"You know, we could of told him that Dean didn't care about him and how Dean ruined his life." Bubbles said.

"No, we couldn't. He would brake a lot more if he actually sees Dean say that to him."

I wish I didn't have to do this to Sam. I really did. But, I couldn't let those demons hurt Castiel. I love Cas. I just hope he can forgive me. I might have to do a little convincing, but I think I can do it. I just don't know what to do with Dean. I  
think Cas can handle that though.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I hear Dean to continue to scream in my ear, until it is finally quite. I open my eyes to find Dean gone.

"I can't believe you." I hear a deep, gruff voice. It sounds like...dad.

I turn my head to see my dad and mom.

"Dad, mom."

"Why would you do this, Sammy?" My mom asked. "Why would you kill me?"

"No, I wouldn't-"

"You killed my wife. I am ashamed for you to be my son. Why couldn't you be more like Dean?" My dad said.

"I knew we should of given him up for adoption." Mary told John.

I couldn't help it but I cried silent tears. My mom, dad, and Dean saying that they don't love me. I couldn't handle it.

Then, it was silent. Not wanting to, but my curiosity took over, I turned my head. I saw my old college girlfriend...Jessica.

"Why, Sam?" She asked. "Why, didn't you tell me the truth? Why didn't you listen to your dreams? You could've saved me. You could've turned away from me and let me live. I wish I never met you! It's your fault I died! I wish you were dead!"

I then saw my mom and Jessica stand beside each other. Their wounds they had opened up and they started to catch on fire.

I now really wish I was dead. I want to die. Why didn't I just leave everyone in my life alone. I should've never been born.

* * *

 **Meg's POV**

Me and Bubbles were eating dinner when we're heard a car pull in. We went to see who it was. I thought it was going to be the demons giving you orders. Bubbles went to answer the door and then I heard him scream. Then, I saw Dean Winchester with and angry  
glare on his face.


	9. Getting Sammy

**Dean's POV**

"WHERE'S SAM!?" I yell. I see her and all she want to do is rip her apart.

"I-I...um..." Meg says.

"TELL ME WHERE SAM IS NOW!" I continue to yell while Castiel and Crowley grab her by her arms.

It feels weird waking through my old house. Seeing all the old walls and things. I remember my mom and dad being home Sammy for the first time. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to be a big brother and be there for him. We were all a big happy family for those 6 months. Then Azazel came, and killed my mom. The house caught on fire and all I could think about was getting Sammy out of there to where it was safe.

Meg lead us to a room. She opened it up and what I saw made my heart hurt. Sam sat there cut up, sweating, and passed out. He looked like he was really in pain. I am the worst brother ever! I was supposed to protect him and I failed! I ran over to Sam.

"Hey, Sammy. It's me. It's Dean. Don't worry I am going to get you out of this. Wake up for me. Please. Sam?"

Sam doesn't reply. He stays out cold. I make my way to the table to undo the cuffs and I see a lot of blood. I think back to that clown I killed when he opened the door. That must've terrified Sam. He hates clowns. I grab the keys and undo the cuffs. I cut the ropes off of Sam's ankles. I put his arm over my shoulders.

"I could use a little help her!" I tell Crowley and Cas.

Crowley comes over to help with Sam.

"Castiel, I need you to do an important job." I tell him and he nods. "Kill Meg!" I say.

"But-" Cas started but I interuped.

"NOW!"

"Man, I wanted to kill her." Crowley said and I sent him a glare.

Together we moved Sam in the car and sat him the the passenger seat next to me in the drivers seat. I feel bad for telling Cas to kill Meg but Crowley was already helping me with Sam and I needed to get Sam out of there. I need to get him back to the bunker and help him. I trust Cas to finish the job.

* * *

 **Castiel's POV**

I picked up the knife. I refused to look Meg in the eyes. Sadly, I failed to do so. I saw pain in her eyes. I lifted the knife over my head ready to stab her.

I was about to bring the knife down when Meg started to speak, "Cas, please. Don't kill me. I did it for you. I didn't want the demons to kill you. I love you."

I didn't know what to do. I turned the knife around in my hand and hit her in the head with the butt of the knife and Meg blacked out.

I'm sure Dean doesn't have to know I didn't kill her. I went to the car.

"Is it done?" Dean asked as I climbed into the car. I nod my head not looking him in the eyes.

"Good. Cas, you did the right thing." Dean tells me. I nod my head again. I look at Sam and he

is in bad shape. I'm surprised that he made it that far. Well, he is a Winchester. I should've known he would.

* * *

 **Meg's POV**

I wake up in the house and everyone is gone. I forgive Cas for what he did. He had to do it because Dean made him. I wake in to the living room and see the demons. THE DEMONS that tortured me. The ones who threatened to kill Castiel.

"You let them get away! Meg I am getting really tired of you! You better torture and kill Sam once and for all."

"But, Dean keeps getting in they way," I tell him.

"Do you think I care? Do whatever it takes! Or I will kill your little angle friend!" With that the demon left.

I have to go kill Sam. I have a new plan that will kill both Sam and Dean. 'Just you wait , Winchester brothers. Meg is coming for you, and it's not going to be pretty. Cas, will finally be my once and for all!' I though.


	10. Open Your Eyes

**Dean's POV**

I drove as fast as I could trying to get to the bunker. I didn't care about the speed limits. I didn't care about the red lights. All I cared about is getting to the bunker and taking care of Sam.

I got to the bunker in half an hour. I am so lucky that there weren't any cops or I would've gotten at least 20 tickets.

I put the car in park and jump out. I run to the passengers seat. I open the passenger door and help get sam out and put his arm over my shoulder. Cas started helping me move Sam to the bunker.

Crowley opens the door and we head to Sam's room. We lay Sam gentle on the bed. Castiel still looks like he is in shock from what happened back at the house.

"Cas?" He didn't answer me. "Cas?" Still nothing. "CASTIEL!" That got his attention. "I need you to find out what is wrong with Sam."

Castiel puts his 2 fingers over Sam's forehead to see what's wrong.

"He has a broken rib and misplaced shoulders. He has a small concussion in his head and some internal bleeding. It looks like some of his cuts need stitching. He is also having trouble breathing in one of his lungs and needs an oxygen mask. He lost a lot of blood, so he also needs some blood transferred into him. We might need to hook him up to a heart monitor to keep an eye on his heart rate. He feels like he has a temperature of 106.1. Lastly, he has a broken leg. He might be in a very small coma for a couple of days." Castiel tells me.

I feel like my heart shattered in a million pieces. I would've never guessed it was that bad. I didn't I find him sooner!? I did I have to go to the store?! I could've prevented this! I'm so sorry, Sammy! My eyes started to burn with my tears that I refused to let fall.

We hooked Sam up to a heart monitor and put a breathing mask over his nose and mouth. I donated a pint of my blood so Sammy could use it. We put a cold ice pack over Sam's forehead to get his temperature down. We stitch Sam's deep cuts up and put a cast over his leg. I know Cas could've done this, but I think he got really weak from what happened at the house. It like drained his powers. When he walked out of the house he had deep bags under his eyes, so we just said that he would heal Sam's broken rib.

We take off Sam's shirt so Cas could heal it. But what I saw made me panic. I saw that they have carved words into Sam's flesh. They said 'I love clowns!' That clown wrote this. Those words would leave scars. That would be in Sam's flesh for the rest of his life! A constant reminder of me failing to protect him.

Cas healed Sam's broken rib and him and Crowley left the room. It was only me and Sam in the room now.

"Hey, Sammy. I am so sorry for not being there for you." I couldn't help it, but tears left my eyes. "My one job was to protect you, and I couldn't even do that. I'm so sorry. I am the worst big brother ever. But trust me when I say this, I will never ever let this happen to you again."

I take Sam's hand and whisper in his ear continuously, telling him how sorry I am and continue to put myself down.

* * *

I don't know when, but I fell asleep with my hand in Sam's. I wake up to Castiel telling me I should come and eat breakfast. I tell him I'm not hungry. I really don't want to leave Sam. I am going to stay by his side until he wakes up. Maybe even longer.

I look at Sam and he is still very pale. I was surprised at Sam's weight when I went over there to carry Sam in the bunker. He was extremely light. He felt like he lost at least 40 pounds. Right when Sam wakes up he is going to eat something. Even if I have to shove it down his throat.

I take Sam's hand once more and I feel his hand twitch.

"Sammy? Are you awake?"

But he doesn't twitch again. So, I continued to sit there. I really hopes he wakes up soon. I need to see that he is okay. But all I can do now is wait. And this is not good because I am impatient. You can ask Sam when he wakes up. Sam's the patient one. He helps me get through things I guess that is one of the minor reasons why I need him.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

Sam still hasn't woken up. I am really starting to get worried. I still haven't really eaten. I feel like I have probably lost 10 pounds. Sam must've lost a whole lot more.

I stay there lost in thoughts for a couple more hours. Then, I felt Sam stir.

"Sammy? Sammy, you with me? Come on, open your eyes. I know you can do it."

I felt Sam's fingers squeeze my hand. I then see Sam's eyes open. The eyes that I was giving up hope that I would ever see open again. The eyes that I thought was the best thing I ever saw when I saw Sam open them.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I open open my eyes to see a blurry figure standing over me. I then felt something squeezing my hand gently. My vision finally starts to clear and I see Dean's face staring at me with a worried look.

"Sammy? Are you with me? Say something, Sammy!"

"It's Sam," I say and I heard Dean chuckle.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I have been ran over by 3 trucks." I say and I saw Dean frown. I shouldn't of said it but I didn't care right now. I was in so much pain.

I tried to tell Dean that my throat hurt and I was thirsty but all that came out was a weak whimper. Luckily, Dean understood and got me water and I drank it.

Then, my stomach started to churn. I felt the water crawling back up my throat. Dean must've understand what was going on because he ran to the trash can and grabbed it and put it under my face. I threw up and Dean rubbed my back supportively. It smelled really bad. I was about to clog my nose but I was afraid I would throw up on my hand. My throat must've been really dry because I started throwing up blood. Dean's face lit up with worry. I finally stoped after what seemed like forever. Dean put the trash can down and continued to stare at me with his worried look.

"Look, Sammy, I know you don't feel good but you have to eat something." Dean said. I shook my head 'no'. But of course, Dean wouldn't take it as an answer. "Please? I it would be light. Like soup. You don't even have to eat it all. Just a little." I realized that there was no getting out of this so I nodded.

When Dean brought in the soup I started to feel a little nauseous. But I was doing this for Dean. I ate a couple of bits and then my stomach started to churn. I didn't want to throw up blood again, so I pushed the bowl of soup away from me. Dean took the soup away and put it on the night stand.

I payed back down and Dean pushed my hair out of my face. It felt good to feel safe again. Not with that clown or Meg. I felt safe with Dean because I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me on his watch.

WAIT... MEG! What happened to Meg?

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"What happened to Meg?" I see Dean put his hand on the back of his neck. That is his nervous habit. Well, this can't be good.

"Uh... Castiel was sent to kill her," Dean said.

"What?! How could you do that to Cas? Dean, the reason Meg tortured me-" I had to take a break because my throats started to hurt. Dean gave me some water and I gratefully took it. Then I started talking after it was better, "The reason Meg tortured me... is because... the demons said they would kill Castiel if she didn't."

"Oh... Don't worry about it we will figure it out. Just get some sleep Sammy." I nodded and closed my eyes. I fell into the darkness and slept.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

What Sam said about Meg and her torturing Sam for Castiel's life worried me. What if Cas didn't kill her?

"Cas? Can you come in here for a second?" I ask. Castiel walks in soon after.

"You did kill Meg, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Sam said that Meg told him that he tortured him just to save your life. Did you know anything about this?"

"No. I would've never guessed that."

"Yeah. But, you did finish her off didn't you?"

"Yeah. Of course Dean."

I studied him for a second and then let it go. Castiel wouldn't lie to me.

"Yeah. Ok thanks." I said and then Castiel walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Castiel's POV**

Of course I felt bad for lying to Dean. He is my friend. But, I am sure Meg learned her lesson from messing with Dean. I mean what could possibly go wrong?


	11. Author Question

**I was wondering if you all like it so far? I don't know if you want me to continue or not. I have a lot more ideas that I can use to make more chapters. I was just wondering if you all would like me to continue or not? Please let me know what you think. If you want me to continue you can also tell me how to improve it.**


	12. Getting Better

**Thanks Tindra for your review! I will surely continue!**

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

 **1 week later...**

Cas finally said that I could take off the oxygen mask and IV. After we did that I feel asleep.

When I woke up again I was surprised to still see Dean there right beside me. He gave me a sad smile.

"How you feeling, Sammy?"

"I'm fine. Your the one he hates chick flick moments but here you are starting one." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Be quite, jerk," Dean says and hands me a bowl of soup. I scrunch my nose up and turn my head. "Sam, you need to a least eat a couple bites. I know you don't want to but you haven't eaten in weeks and you lost a lot of weight. You need to get you strength  
/back."

With a groan I took the soup and eat half the bowl. I started to feel sick so I pushed it a at from me and turned my head.

"There you go. It wasn't that hard, now was it?" Dean says and I glare at him. All Dean does is laugh.

"Well, you seem to be feeling better since you ate half your soup. I was just wondering if you would like to go out?" My eyes lit up.

Finally, I was so ready to get out. I have been copped up in this bunker for 3 weeks.

"Yes! Where are we going?" I ask.

"Can't tell you it's a surprise." I glare at Dean. I was so ready to get out and I want to know where. I hope it's somewhere I like.

"When are we leaving?" I ask.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!? That's so far away."

"You have to be patient, Sammy. How about you get some rest for tomorrow? You'll need it. If you don't... no trip."

I nod. I really want to go on that trip! So, I go back to sleep.

* * *

I am so ready for today! I finally get out of this bunker!

Me and Dean step out into the sun and it blinds me. I haven't been out in the sun for so long now that I have lost count.

We get into the car. We drive for 5 minutes before my curiosity took over me and I ask, "Where are we going? How many more minutes? Will I like the surprise?"

"Patients, Sammy. We're close."

Dean gets on my nerves. He didn't even answer 1 of my questions.

30 minutes passes and we still aren't there.

"Dean I am getting tired of this! Are we almost there or not!? I haven't been out of this bunker in 3 weeks. I have been tor-" I was interrupted by Dean.

He said, "We're here!"

"Finally," I mumble under my breath.

I feel out and see that we are at the mountains. But it's not just any mountains. Mine and Dean's mountains. We stayed in this town for 2 months because of dad's hunting trip. We had fun times on this mountain. There was a little picnic area. There was  
/pond. That was where me and Dean spent most of our time.

"Come on, Sammy, lets go!" Dean ran and jumped into the pond. I followed behind him.

We Dean for an hour and then we ate lunch. We stayed until night so we could look at all of the stars.

When it was 10:00 we decided to head back. We made it to the bunker and I went to bed. I convinced Dean that I was okay and he also went to his room for bed. My head and stomach started to hurt a little, but other than that I felt really good. I just  
/need to rest.

Right when my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

 _I wake up and see that I am still in the bunker. But the weird thing was that I am not even in pain._

 _I walk_ _out of my room to see my mom, dad, Dean, and Jess talking on there couch._

 _Oh no! I almost forgot about what my family told me! How I ruined their life. I forgot that I am a walking mistake._

 _How could I forget that I let everyone in my life down? I lost count of how many times that I let Dean down. I remember letting my dad down when I walked out that door to go to college. I probably let my mom down for her dying for me. Let Jess down for not protecting her from the yellowed eyed demon._

 _"Sam, why did you come back?" It was Dean. "You know that I hate you. Why don't you just leave me alone? No one wants you here!"_

 _My eyes started to burn. I tried to keep my tears in but I couldn't._

 _"Oh look, little baby is crying. Why do you always have to be a cry baby? Why are you always so weak!?It would be better_ if you were dead! Hey, that's a good idea! Isn't it guys?" He turns to mom, dad, and Jessica and they all nod their

heads.

 _Dean picks up a knife and starts walking towards me. I turn around to try and run, but there was a wall right there! WHEN DID THAT GET THERE!?_

 _I turn around to see Dean right there 1 foot away from me. He smiles wickedly and charges._

* * *

I wake up with a start. I look at the clock to see that is os 12:05. I almost forgot about all of them saying that. Of corse I didn't forget about the torture. I just saw Dean when I woke up that I was so relived. I didn't have any dreams for the weeks  
/I was out so I guess it just left my mind... until now.

Man, I guess this is when the nightmares start. I am so not ready for this. I should've known I wouldn't be that lucky. It's the Winchester's luck. I was just hoping they wouldn't come this soon.

I just have to keep this from Dean as long as possible. Even if I have to lie to him. Which I probably will. I just don't him to worry about me so much. Sometimes he needs to worry about himself.

I didn't go back to sleep. I didn't want to be in that nightmare again. I will just wait till morning.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I wake up and run straight to Sammy's room. I see a clock in the hall that reads 10:03. Why did I sleep so late? I mentally slap myself. But, that is the best I have slept in awhile though.

I don't even knock on the door, I just go in. I see Sam jump a little when he sees me. I was surprised to see Sam awake.

"Have you been up long?" I asked a little worried. Why would he be up so early? I hope he doesn't have nightmares yet.

"No, I just heard your feet running through the hall loudly." Sam says while he squirms in his bed like he is uncomfortable.

"Oh... sorry." I say feeling guilty, I should've known better. Sam needs his rest.

"It's okay." Sam says a little awkward. Why is this awkward for him?

Me and Sam go to the kitchen to get breakfast. While we walk in we see Crowley and Castiel. I am still shocked to see Crowley there.

"Alright I know that Cas is staying here, but why are you here?" I ask Crowley.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right. Like Meg is still out there or something. It weird." Crowley explains.

I feel Sam shift uncomfortably and his eyes are wide wth fear. I then see Castiel tense beside Crowley.

"Don't worry, Sam, Crowley is just trying to aggravate you, Cas killed Meg, right Cas?" Cas looked stunned for a second but then nodded his head.

"But-" Crowley starts but I shot him a look that said 'Not yet. Not while Sam is around.' I see Crowley nod and we eat breakfast. It was silent. No one dared said a word.

* * *

After we ate Sam went to his room to watch TV.

This left me, Cas, and Crowley to talk about Crowley's feeling about Meg.

"Look, I know that Meg should be dead, but I have feeling on my demons and when they die. I didn't have that feeling with Meg. I should really know her because I tortured her and she is after me."

"Listen, Cas said he killed her and I believe him. Cas wouldn't lie to me. Isn't that right, Cas?"

"Yeah, Dean." Cas said in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Cas looks up shocked but then says, "I'm still a little sad about Meg. I thought we could trust her. Then, I-I... um... killed her."

"I know but she kidnapped Sam and tortured him. You did the right thing by killing her, trust me." I said and Cas nodded.

Crowley was about to say something but I interrupted.

"See Crowley. I told you Meg was dead. Nothing to be worried about." I say in my matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, well I'm still staying for a couple of days."

I nod not really caring because I am just glad Sam is safe.

* * *

 **Crowley's POV**

I don't care what Dean says! I am pretty sure that Meg is still alive because I feel it. I am going to stick around to see if she does come back. It is obvious that Meg and Castiel like each other. I don't think that angle had the guts to kill her. Dean  
/says he trust Castiel and that Castiel wouldn't lie to him. Did he forget that Castiel did lie to him when he worked with me!? We'll see who is right about this! But, if I am being honest, I really hope I am wrong and she is dead. Moose looked terrible  
/when we found him and I don't know what that will happened to me. But, who knows what she will do to Moose if she gets her hands back on him again. It would probably be a lot worse. 'Good luck, Moose if she is still alive. You'll need it. You better  
/pray to Chuck that she is dead.' I think to myself.

* * *

 **TBC**


	13. The Fight

**Sam's POV**

I was watching TV when Dean walked in.

"Hey, its late. I'm going to go to bed," Dean informed me. I nodded. "When are you going to get some sleep?"

"In a minute, I want to finish this episode. It's almost over." I said and Dean nodded and left.

I lied. This was my second lie today. First I said that I slept late and then I said that I am going to go to sleep but I am not. I feel bad for lying but I don't want to worry Dean. I guess I can keep it up for a little while longer.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

 **3 Days Later...**

Sam is getting me really worried lately. I see him with deep dark circles under his eyes and he hasn't been eating well.

I tried to ask him about it but he just ignored me and walked away to his room. I just hope that I find out what is wrong with him soon.

I go tell Sam that I am going to bed and then go to my room and sleep. I fell asleep at 10:30.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I was watching TV when my eyes started to feel droopy. 'No! Come in Sam! You can do it! You've done this for 4 days. You can do it for a few more!' I try to encourage myself. So tired... 'NO!' Maybe just for a little bit... than I see black.

* * *

 _Woah. Where am I? Oh no. I'm back in my old house. Not again!_

 _"Hi, Sammy!"_

 _I turn around to see Meg and Bubbles. No no no!_

 _"I can't believe you would leave us? We were having fun, weren't we, Bubbles?" Bubbles nods his head and then snapped his fingers._

 _I was now on an chair tied up. There was a cloth in my mouth. Meg pulled out a knife and Bubbles pulled out a whip. They started walking towards me and I tried to scream, but the cloth was in my way. I hate when that happens._

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I was asleep until I heard screaming. Not just any scream. It was Sam's scream. My eyes jolt open and I ran as fast as I could to Sam's room. I see that it is 1:23 in the morning on my clock.

What could be wrong? Is he hurt? What if a demon came after him to finish Meg's job. I thought about all of this as I ran.

I reached Sam's room and I barged in. I saw that Sam was asleep and he was screaming... he was having a nightmare.

I run to his side and started to shake him to try and wake him up.

"Sam! SAMMY! Wake up for me... please."

After about 5 minutes, he slowly started to open his eyes. I saw that he had tears in his eyes. I comforted him until he started to feel better.

When we were done, we didn't feel like going back to sleep, so we went to the kitchen to get food.

"When?" I ask.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"When did you start having nightmares?"

"A few days ago?"

"A few days ago!? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want to worry you. It's not that important."

"Not that important! It is that important! You are having nightmares about Meg torturing you. That is not okay! You should've told me." I didn't realize that I was yelling until I was at my last sentence.

"Why? I don't need you there with me all of the time! I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" Sam was starting to yell back.

"Obviously not, because when I was here you were kidnapped and tortured. And guess what!? I had to come save you! So you sill need me!"

"Oh yeah! Well at least I do what I want to do and not what 'daddy' wanted me to do all the time. Isn't that right, Dean?"

I didn't know what I was doing until it already happened and I couldn't control it. I took my right fist and punched Sam in the face. I didn't hold back anything. I used all the strength I could. Sam fell on the floor holding his jaw. He looked at me like I just murdered his puppy in front of him with his puppy dog eyes. Like I betrayed him.

Sam got up and brushed himself off.

"Sammy I'm so sorry." I say and go over to him and help him, but he pushed me away. When I got over there I saw the hurt in his eyes. I started to feel guilt building inside me.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." Sam said and went to his room.

Why would I do that?! How could I hurt my little brother? The person that means more than anything to me in this world? I technically raised him!

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I can't believe Dean! How can he do this? I thought he cared about me. I guess I was wrong again. I guess dream Dean is really the real Dean. That means all the things they said was true!

I hate my life! No one ever cared about me! I am a murder! They were all right! I just have to avoid everyone in my life.


	14. The Break In

**Dean's POV**

I has been days and Sam still hasn't talked to me. I admit that I overreacted. I didn't think of what I was doing. I kept trying to apologize but Sam wouldn't listen to me. I need to keep trying though.

I went to Sam's room and knocked on the door. I then walked in. Sam was reading a book and he didn't look up.

"Look, Sammy-"

"It's Sam!" He stated firmly.

"Fine, Sam! I'm really am sorry. I overreacted and I shouldn't of punched you. Will you please forgive me?" I ask.

"No." Sam says way too calmly.

"NO?!" I yell.

"You heard me. No."

"Why!?" I say getting aggravated.

"I don think you mean it. You are supposed to be there for me. Not hit me and hurt me! I trusted you with my life. I am not so sure if I do anymore, Dean" Sam says with tears in his eyes. I just stood there like a moron with shocked expression on my face. How can he not trust me? I'm his brother. I will always be there for Sammy! That's a promise.

"Hit me back," I say.

"What?"

"Sam, hit me." I said. This is the only way I won't feel guilty. I won't be mad at sam if he did.

"No, Dean. I'm not going to do that. I'm not like you," Sam said. The last thing he said hurt me really bad, even though I knew it was true. But coming from your baby brother. It hurts really bad.

I need Sam to know that I am here for him. To know that I will protect him.

"Sammy-" I started but then changed it. "Sam, I am here for you. I will always be here for you." I tell him. I know, I know, chick flick moment, but Sam needs to know this. I love my little brother. He already knows this though, right?

"I'm not so sure, Dean." Sam says.

He doesn't know! How does he not know?! I guess I am just going to have tell him.

"Sam, I-I... um... I" I can't get the words out! Why is this so difficult?!

"Whatever, Dean. Can you please leave?"

My heart breaks. Why!? I couldn't do anything but nod. I walk to the door and grab the doorknob.

"Sam-" I start, but get cut off when Sam points his finger at me as a get out sign. I walk out heartbroken.

I walk to the kitchen. I need a little time to myself and a beer. I can't deal with this. My brother not knowing I care about him. I waked into the kitchen and was upset when I saw Castiel and Crowley in the kitchen too. I sat down with my beer and bough of what I should do about Sam.

* * *

I sat there until I heard a strange noise. Castiel and Crowley justice heard it too because they both looked at me. What could it be now?! If it was a demon I am in no mood because I will kill it. You can trust me on that. Nothing will take Sam away from me again.

I grabbed my knife and started to walk towards the noise. Crowley and Castiel followed me. Then, we all heard the door open and we all turned around to see something get thrown in. We heard a loud 'BAM!' as white smoke exploded out of it.

Crowley's and Castiel's eyes rolled into the back of their heads. It was a sleeping bomb! I had to get to Sam! I started to cough and had to start forcing my eyes to stay open.

'Come on, Dean! You have to get to Sammy!' Thought to myself as I tried to walk to Sam's room.

I was almost out of the kitchen when I fell. I breathed in too much smoke! NO! SAMMY!

Just then a girl's face appears in front of my face. It wasn't just any girl's face though. It was Meg's! Castiel you are soooooo dead!

"Sorry for coming uninvited, but what kind of dramatic entrance it that?" She said while smirking. "I have come back to take back what is mine."

"Sammy doesn't belong to you! He is MY little brother!" I say, which starts a coughing fit at the end.

"We'll see about that." She says and gets up. She picks up my beer bottle I was drinking.

Don't worry, Sammy. I will find you and protect you. That's a promise! Just be patient and hang on, Sam. I'm coming.

Meg hit me with the beer bottle on the side of my face. All I saw after that was the black and lonely darkness.

* * *

 **Sam's POV:**

I was sitting in my room reading when I heard a loud 'BAM!' I looked around.

'Maybe Dean just threw a beer bottle because he was mad at me." I thought.

I went back to reading my book. A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming to my room. I am really not in the mood to deal with Dean right now! Why can't he just leave me alone?

I hear my door open and someone walk in. I don't look up. They walk until they are right at my bedside.

"I'm really not interested he mood to fight right now," I say.

"Good. This will make it a lot easier then." I gasp. That is not Dean's voice! It's Meg's voice!

I look up and my face meets a punch. My face flies to my left side because of her punch. Meg gets on top of me and holds my arms down with her legs. I wish I was 100 percent, but I'm not and I continue to struggle to get out of her grasp. My face feels more pain than abnormal punch would. That is when I see 3 rings on each of her fingers.

She pulls out a bottle and a cloth. She dumps the stuff in the bottle on the cloth. She then holds over my mouth and nose.

I felt my eyes get droopy. NO! I can't go back! I don't want to go back. But, I have no choice. That cloth is making me sleepy. I heard Neg's evil laugh and then I only saw black.

* * *

 **Meg's POV**

Finally! Sam is mine again! You thought your torture was bad before, oh, just you wait. This time the torture is going to be barely bearable. You wish you did die, Sam, because you life from now on is going to be all torture. That is until I kill you very painfully. I might take a video and send it to your brother to watch. I couldn't help the evil laugh that escaped my lips as I saw Sam's eyes close. Nothing will get in my way!

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

"-an! DEAN!" It was Cass' voice. My eyes open and I saw Castiel looking at me worried and a very angry Crowley standing aside. I couldn't actually remember what had happened. It was a bit fuzzy. I remember I was mad and I walked into the kitchen. I sat there and then I heard a loud 'BAM!' and... MEG! I SAW MEG! Where was Sammy!?

"Where's Sam?" I asked worried.

Castiel frowned. "Where's Sam?" I repeat a little louder.

"He's gone I'm so sorry, Dean" Castiel said.

No. Not again! Not Sammy! Why? Why does t have to be Sammy?! Why couldn't it have been me? When I get my hands on Meg... wait a minute. Meg should be dead. Cass killed her. Didn't he?

"Cass?"

"Yeah? What is it, Dean?"

"I thought you killed Meg." I say and I saw Cass' frown get deeper. "CASS!" I yell angry.

"I didn't thing she would come back." He says. "I'm so sorry, Dean!"

"Yeah, you should be! Just leave me alone. When I say something do it! I know what's best. Sam is missing and it's all your fault. If Sam dies don't you ever come near me again!" I say. I'm so mad right now that I have to get out of there before I hurt somebody.

'Don't worry, Sammy, I will find you.

* * *

 **Castiel's POV**

I feel so guilty! I didn't mean for this to happen. This all my fault Sam is missing! Dean hates me and I don't blame him one bit. I would be mad too if someone took my brother and my only family. The person that I really love. Sam's is the most important hint to him. I will fix this!

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Okay, so I hope you all like it so far. I am making it to where Mary isn't back alive yet.**


	15. No Friends

**Sam's POV**

My mind is foggy and my head hurts. I remember I was mad at Dean and I went back o reading my book. The I... MEG! NO! NOT AGAIN! Oh, I would give anything for Dean to be here right now.

"Ah, you're awake. So, glad you are up. We are going to have tons of fun. You are going to wish you never left and stayed with me because it is going to be a whole lot worse now." Meg came out of nowhere and said. She ran her fingers threw my hair and  
/said, "See you tomorrow, Sam."

Jeez, I'm in so much trouble! Why did I have to have that fight with Dean? I really wish he was here. He would know what to do. I don't know if he is even looking for me. He's probably not. He probably still mad during the fight. He's probably happy I'm  
... what if he is... NO! He can't be! He's strong. He can handle a little demon.I know when I go to sleep that dream Dean will say all of this stuff to me. I know I will listen and say it is true because I know it is. This is going to  
be a long night.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I am still really mad at Castiel. I'm still haven't talked to him. He keeps trying to talk to me but I just ignore him and walk away. Crowley's mad at me though. He says that he knew I couldn't trust Cass to kill Meg. I always tell him to go away. But,  
/I am mad at myself too, so I can't blame Crowley.

I have been looking for Sam nonstop and I still feel so guilty! Why did I have to get into a fight with him? Why did I have to punch him? I am such a terrible brother! I never even really said sorry to him. Sam was right, I didn't mean my sorry. I mean  
/it now though. Why did it have to take my brother getting kidnapped for me to realize it?

If I wasn't so mad than I would've heard that Meg was hear and I could've protected Sam better.

"I told you I should've killed Meg," Crowley said interrupting my thoughts. This was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I know! I made a mistake, okay? I won't ever trust Cass to do something very important to me ever again! I promise." I yell and I hear my voice echo throughout the bunker.

I saw Cass frown when I said that. Cass said, "Dean, I'm really sor-"

"You want to know something Cass, I don't want to hear it. You are a terrible friend. I wish S and I never met you!" I say and Castiel turns away from my eyes and on the floor and frowns.

I am going to find Sam and we will never see Castiel again!


	16. Lets Go Get Sammy

**Sam's POV**

 _I wake up and I'm laying on the floor. I walk out of the room to go find Dean._

 _"Dean? Where are you?"_

 _I turn to walk out of the place I was in and then I saw him. He was laying lifeless on the floor with a pool of blood beside him._

 _"No."_

 _I ran beside Dean. He was... dead. No. He can't be. NO! He is my only family left! This is all my fault. Tears started falling down my face, but I didn't care._

 _"You see what you did, Sam." It was Dean's spirit._

 _"No. I couldn't have." I say._

 _"If you weren't here than this wouldn't of happened. You wouldn't of ruined my life. You wouldn't of ruined my parents life. Dad loved you at first, but when mom died he hated you. We both know you were responsible for her death. You always went against dad on orders. You gave him such a hard time. And guess what now, Samuel? HE'S DEAD! No way you can make it up to him now! I wish you were dead. I'm just glad I can get away from you now."_

 _"No. No, Dean! Wait, please."_

 _I saw Dean fade away into white smoke._

 _"Dean! PLEASE! Come back. I need you._

 _I then heard a loud bang._

 _XXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I woke up with a jolt. I saw Meg making a banging noise by mashing to pots together, interrupting my sleep.

"Wakey, Wakey, Sammy!" Meg said. "I have some plans for us. One is my favorite and I can't wait to use it, but we should start with some warm-ups. Ready, Sammy?"

No, I wasn't. I will never be. But, I really don't care right now. Dean could be dead right now because of me. He probably is. Why would Meg let someone live that wants her dead? There no point in living. Dean was all I had left and now he is gone.

She walked over to me and took out a knife. Then, she started cutting me. Deep cuts. They were going to leave scars, but I don't care. I don't care if she kills me. I just want Dean alive.

She continues and I scream. Not caring if I show weakness.

"Oh don't worry, Sam. There is going to be a lot worse punishment. Just you wait." Meg says.

XXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Dean's POV**

I need to find Sammy. I feel so lost without him. I went all over the town trying to find him in all of the craziest places. I mean how far could Meg have gone? Sam's huge how did she get him out so fast?

"Dean!" Cass says interrupting my thoughts. Why can't he just leave me alone?!

"What?!" I snap as he and Crowley walk into the room.

I saw Cass take a step back.

"Um... We might have found Sam." Cass says nervously.

"What? How?" I ask shocked.

"Well, Cass here was being all cry baby. I was coming with ideas to find Meg... and Sam." Crowley explains. "I said that maybe Castiel here could use angle radio to see if they know anything. And guess what? They did. So, now I bet you are glad I stayed."

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" I say. I run to the door to get out but Crowley stops me.

"Hey! Wait! First, we need a plan. Second, I need you to say that I can kill Meg."

"Yes! You can kill Meg. I obviously can't trust my ex-friend to do it for me." I say and Castiel frowns.

"Okay then. Let's go." Crowley says and I literally run to the car and take off before any of us can shut the door of the car.

* * *

 **Okay, you might be wondering why I changed Cas to Cass. I changed it because I saw on the Supernatural episode Thursday when Dean's phone lit up Cass instead of Cas. I just wanted to let all you know. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Deans Alive

**Sam's POV**

Meg just finished with the whip. I can tell I'm losing a lot of blood because my eyes are starting to shut and I can't fell anything anymore.

"Oh, come on, Sammy. You can't be tired yet. We have a lot more to do. You can't pass out yet on me." Meg tells me.

I'm too sad to worry about what she was going to do to me. I want Dean to be alive. She can do all she can to me as longs as Dean's alive.

"We are going to take a big step up today, Sam. I hope you're ready." Meg tells me. "I can see that you have been more sad than normal, Sam. Does it have something to do with Dean?" She says grinning.

I look away. My eyes started to burn. I see her grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Awe. Poor, Sammy. Do you really think your big brother is dead?" She says mockingly.

That caught my attention. Dean's dead. He has to be. Right?

"Awe, Sammy. Your big brother isn't dead. Well, I didn't kill him. I want him to suffer for what I am going to do to you."

DEAN IS ALIVE! I'M SO HAPPY! It's not my fault he's dead!

"But, he is going to wish he was dead." Meg says.

NO! What is she going to do to Dean?

"You better not hurt Dean!" I say firmly. Or at least tried to. I all could do was mumble because my throat hurts.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt your big protective brother, Sammy... I'm going to hurt you." Meg says and then laughs.

What could she do to me that can make dean wish he was dead?

"I am going to erase all of your memories of Dean." Meg says and laughs even harder.

NO! She can't do that! I can't live without knowing Dean. Wait... Dean can live without me knowing him. This is going to be terrible!

"No, please." I beg.

"Sorry, but I'm not sorry. Time for you boys to learn a lesson. See you tomorrow, Sam. With equipment to erase your memories." She says and walks out.

No. I need Dean in my life! I can't forget him. He's my big brother.

I try not to but I can't help the tears that fall out of my eyes.


	18. Let Us Begin

**Dean's POV**

"Are we close?" I ask Castiel desperately to hurry any get to Sammy.

"We still have a few more hours." Cass says.

"Ugh! You know what? Who cares about the speed limit! We need to get to Sam, now!" I sat and started going past the speed limit.

"Dean, you're going to get a ticket." Cass tells me.

"I DON'T CARE! Sam needs me." I yell at him. "If you have done your job we wouldn't be in this mess." After I said that Cass frowned l, but I didn't care. It was the truth.

Luckily, something happened bad happened and there would be no cops out for the next few towns. That's enough to get to Sam.

I'm coming, Sammy. I'm almost there. Don't worry. I'm coming. I promise.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I can't believe it! Today is the day! The day Meg is going to come and take my memories of Dean. I still can't believe it. She can't do this! I need my brother.

I didn't hear the door open, but I heard it close with a loud bang and it interrupted me thinking. Meg walked in like she couldn't be happier. She was smiling and had was pushing a cart with a blanket covering all the equipment she was going use on me.

"Hey, Sam. Good morning to you. Isn't this a perfect day to loose all your memories of Dean." She says smiling.

She uncovered the blanket and showed all kinds of shots that will mess with my mind. She picked one up and stuck me with it. She did that a dozen more times. My mind started to feel fuzzy. My head hurts.

"Okay, Sammy. I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them." Meg says a little curious.

"What's your name?"

"Sam Winchester."

"Good. Where are you from?"

"Laurence, Kansas."

"Who is your mom and dad?"

"John and Mary Winchester."

"Who is Dean?"

"Who's Dean?" I asked confused.

She smiled and said, "Excellent."

 **TBC**


	19. We Found Sammy

**Dean's POV**

We finally pull up to where Sam is located. I jump out of the car and go to the trunk and got my supplies. I ran to the door. I didn't check to see if the door was locked I just licked the door open.

"Sammy!? Are you here? Sammy!" I yell.

I ran all over the house and... no Meg. Jeez, that demon got lucky.

"Look around and find Meg." I say to Crowley. "I'm going to find Sam."

"What about me?" Cass asks desperately.

"You just stay there!" I say firmly.

"Sam? Sammy, can you here me? Sammy?!"

I found a hidden door that leads to the basement. It was locked. I kicked it open.

"Sam?"

I hear movement and I run towards it with my gun raised. It was Sam!

"Sam? Hey, Sammy." I say my voice breaking.

Sam was all cut up. He had at least a dozen pricks from shots in him. What was that for?

"Sam?" I put my hands in both sides of my face. "Sammy? Can you hear me?" Sam remained unresponsive.

I took my knife and cut the ropes. I put Sam's arm over my shoulder and put my arm around his waist. I walk into the living room where I find Castiel and Crowley waiting for me.

"There's no sign of Meg anywhere!" Crowley says angrily. "Great job, Castiel!"

"Okay, we'll worry about her later. Let's just get Sam out of here." I say and go to the car.

I drove to the the bunker and put Sam in his bed. I pulled a chair and sat beside him until he woke up.


	20. No Sammy

**Dean's POV**

I couldn't help but watch Sammy sleep. He looked peaceful. I never seen him so peaceful when he was awake. I was surprised that he hasn't waken up to a nightmare yet.

I was putting my head down on the bed to get a least a little nap. I was asleep until I felt movement next to me.

"Sammy? Sammy, are you awake?" I ask.

Sam stirs and opens he eyes a little slit. Then, his eyes goes wide with fear. He starts to scream.

"Sam? Sammy? It's okay. It's me." I say trying to calm him down. My key word is trying. I always calm him down. What's wrong now? She must've really messed him up.

"Calm down. It's me, Sammy." I say as I start to freak out. Why isn't it working?

"Wh-who are you?" Sam asks with fear in his voice.

What!? How does Sam not know me?!

"Sammy? It's me. Your brother." I state.

"I don't have a brother."

"What? Yes you do. It's me."

Sam looked confused. "No, I don't. I'm the only child."

NO! That demon is so dead, now! How could she do this!? This is my Sammy we are talking about. The kid that I raised. She just took all of his memories like it was nothing.

"Sammy, it's me your big brother. You don't remember?" I ask desperately. Please remember, Sammy.

"I don't. Sorry."

My eyes start to burn. This is Sammy! How could he not remember me?

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

I walk out the room and then I run to Castiel.

"Cass! Cass, I need you." I say and Castiel is now alert.

I tell him what happen and he is shocked. He and I both run to Sammy's room.

"Sam? Sam, what's my name?" Castiel asks.

"Castiel."

"What's his name?" Cass asked and points to me.

"I don't know." He says sadly.

Castiel runs out and runs back in with Crowley.

"What's his name?" He asked and points to Crowley.

"Crowley," Says Sam.

"What are your parents name?" Castiel asked while I look desperate at Sam.

"John and Mary Winchester," Sam says.

"Do you have a brother?"

"No. I'm the only child." Sam says with a confused voice.

Castiel puts his hand over Sam's head.

"Oh no," Castiel says after he lifted his hands off of Sam's head.

"What? What is it?" I ask Castiel worriedly.

Castiel grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the room.

He looks at me with sad eyes and says, "Meg has erased all of Sam's memories of you."

NO!

I stood there frozen in shock.


	21. Come on Sammy

**Dean's POV**

I stare off into space and suddenly I see Cass snapping his fingers in front of my face and saying my name.

"What?" I snap.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Oh, I'm just peachy. It's only that my brother doesn't even know me, but that's no big deal." I say sarcastically and angry.

"Dean, I understand. You have to give Sam some time, though. It will be fine. I'm sure he will remember you soon. Just give him some time and introduce yourself. Don't rush him. Am I clear?" Cass says.

"Crystal!" I snap and Cass sighs. "So, you practically want me to start all over with Sam. Is that right?!"

"It's temporary. We might can call Rowena and she can fix it." Cass says and I nod.

"You and Crowley call her. I'm going to introduce myself to Sam."

Cass calls me and I ignore it and march to Sam's room.

When I find that demon she is sooo dead! I can't believe this! Sam doesn't know who I am. I don't even know of this is worse than death. I would give anything for Sam to remember me. I would give anything for me to switch places with Sam just so he knows me.

I walk into the room and my eyes land on Sam. My green eyes meet Sam's panicked hazel eyes. I turn away and look at Crowley.

"Go to Cass and he will tell you the plan." I tell Crowley. Crowley nods and walks out of the room.

I turn my attention back to Sam and he squirms in his bed uncomfortably. I walk closer to the end of the bed that Sam is on and he pulls his legs up to him so he is as far away from me as possible.

I try to ignore how that action hurt me. I have to remember that Sam thinks I am a stranger and he doesn't know me. He doesn't know that I want hurt him. Yet, it still gives me a pain in my chest that he thinks I might hurt him.

I put my hand out towards Sam offering him to shake it. "I'm Dean," I say trying to keep voice steady.

"I'm Sam," he says back.

I fight not to say, 'I know.' Luckily, it never came out of my mouth.

"I'm...uh... just wondering... how are you feeling?" I say feeling like at total dummy.

Sam stares at me wide eyed and alert. "I'm fine," he says.

"Good," I say staring at him.

I see Sam relax and he asked, "Can I have some water?" He was using his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." I say and go get some water.

It is weird how much younger Sam looks. He so innocent. He looks like the little kid I used to care for when we were both young and innocent before all of the world ending happened.

I pour the water into the cup and walk back over to Sam. I hand him the water. He takes it gratefully and then chugs it down like he hasn't had any water in months.

"Thanks," Sam said after all the water was gone.

"Don't mention it," I reply and sit on the chair beside Sam. Sam shouldn't have to thank me for being there for him and getting him what he needs. I know he forgot and it is not his fault but I feel like there is a hole in my chest.

I stare at him and he looks uncomfortable under my gaze, but I can help it. My own brother doesn't know who I am. You go though it and get back to me. I practically raised that kid! I would do anything for him and he doesn't know it. I love him. Of course I will have to tell him this when he knows me. I don't think he knows this because of our past argument.

Sam shifted under my gaze and I looked at anything else but him. I really want Sam to get to know me. Maybe it can bring back some memories.

"You want to get out of this bed. I can take you to get some take out." I ask, hoping that Sam would say yes.

Sam looks uncertain at first, but then he looks me in the eye and nods.

"Great let's go!" I say enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

This Dean dude just asked me to go out and eat lunch with him. Why does he want to know me so badly? I don't even know his dude.

The way he looks at me is heartbroken. He looks like he lost someone he just loved.

When he asked me he looked like he had barley any hope that I would say yes. Why does he want to eat so bad? Maybe he is hungry. I kinda felt bad for him with his heartbroken eyes, so I nodded my head. Maybe it won't be so bad.


	22. Going to Eat

**Hey best friend, Amanda! You know I love you because you are my best friend, but we already had this discussion. I said I will bring Gabriel back in a different story. I will listen to people that had something to do with this story. They actually have really good ideas that I didn't have. I will use there's in the story just not yours with Gabriel. I promise that I will write him in a different story. See you later, best friend. P.S. you spelled bring wrong.**

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I might have dragged Sam out of the bunker and put him into the car. We walk to a small diner.

We sat down at a booth and waited for the waitress. Of course Sam only been here with me so he doesn't remember what is on the menu and he has to look at it.

When the waitress comes over me and Sam are ready to order. I would flirt with her because she was really pretty, but I'm no really in the flirty mood with Sam not knowing who I am. I see her name is Sarah from her name tag.

"What would you boys like?" The waitress named Sarah asked.

"I would like a cheese burger with everything." I say and she writes it down on the pad.

She looks at Sam. "Um... I would like a hamburger." He says and she smiles and writes it down on the pad. She walks off.

I turn at Sam and stare at him wide eyed. Without me he doesn't know he eats that girl food. Jeez! NO!

"What?" He asked staring at me confused.

"Um..." I was about to tell Sam that he would usually get a salad but then I heard Cass' voice in my head saying to give it some time. Castiel better be right. "Nothing."

We wait in silence until he waitress comes out with our food.

"Thanks," me and Sam tell her and she smiles and walks away.

I watch Sam eat his first bite. How could he eat that? He's Sam. He doesn't eat hamburgers. He eats salads. Girl food. That is why I pick in him. I'm just messing around with him. He knows that and he lets me. I have fun with him with his girly food.  
That what makes him Sam.

"So, what's up with you?" Sam asked me and I look up confused.

"What?" I ask.

"What's up? You seem off. Kinda sad." Sam says and eats a bite of his hamburger.

"Nothing," I say not wanting to talk about what is actually wrong with me to Sam because it is about Sam.

"Come on. You wanted to bring me to lunch and you don't even know me. I know you don't trust me yet but you can. You can tell me." He says. "Did you loose someone you love?"

I stare at him for a second. This kid doesn't remember me but he still has a good heart and knows when something is wrong with me.

"Yeah, you can say that," I say and look down at my food.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener. Maybe I can help?" Sam says.

I really don't want to talk about it but if it means talking to Sam I'm all in. "I lost a family member. Well, he is really the last member of my family I have. I care about him and I was supposed to protect him and I failed. He is probably going to hate  
me when he figures out."

Why am I telling Sam this? I usually don't tell Sam this stuff. Why now? I hope he doesn't remember this conversation when- I mean if he gets his memories back. I really don't want to jinx it.

"I'm pretty sure he will not hate you. You tried you best. It's not going to help by beating yourself up. Who did you loose?" Sam asked

"My little brother," I say sadly, staring at Sam.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." My eyes burn, but I quickly blink them away.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died," I say shortly.

"Mine too."

"How did yours die?" I ask really hoping that he knew and would remember me.

Sam looked confused for a second and then said, "I don't remember? How do I not remember?" He looked heartbroken.

It hurt for me to see him like this. I will get his memories back. That's a promise.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I feel bad for Dean. I can't imagine what it is like to loose a brother.

"Hey?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"If you want I could help you find your brother? Would you like that?" I ask

Dean smiles. "Yeah. I would like that. Thanks." He says to me.

 **TBC**


	23. Knowing You Forgot

**Thanks so much for telling me that Vig. It will not happen again.**

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

When we got back to the bunker Sam went to his room. How am I going to fix Sam? It was nice for him to offer, but he doesn't even know the truth.

I walk in the library and I see our initials carved into the table. My chest starts to she and my visions gets fogged with tears. I shake my head and I walk to my room and take out my pictures of me and Sammy.

I see the picture of me holding Sammy for the first time in the hospital, me holding Sam for the first time he took Sammy home, me carrying Sammy when he was 3 and he was hurt, he holding Sammy's hold while taking him for his first day at school, another one with me, my dad, and Sammy sitting on his lap when we were kids, one with me one with me and Sam by my car a few days after I got him a few days out of college while not looking at the camera, one with me, Sammy, and Bobby, and I recent picture of me and Sammy talking and smiling also not looking at the camera.

I sitting there staring and the pictures and smiling while remembering all of the memories. Tears gathered in my eyes. A couple started falling.

I heard a knock at my open door and I saw Sam standing there. I immediately put the pictures behind my pillow and started wiping my tears away.

"Come in," I say.

Sam started walking in my room. He looked like he was debating weather he should come in or not. I didn't care of course. He looked like he needed something but was unsure if he should ask.

"What do you need?" I ask gently.

"I was just wondering if I could go get some water." Sam asked shyly.

"Of course you can Sammy-Sam," I say. "You can have whatever you need."

"What were you looking at?" Sam asked me.

"Just some pics of me and my little brother," I say.

Luckily, Sam just nods and doesn't ask to look at them. He probably doesn't want to push it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sammy asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I say.

"What do you do if you feel like you were forgetting something? Like something important in your life that you really need, but you don't remember it." Sam asked me with pleading eyes.

"I don't know. What do you think you were forgetting?" I ask hoping that he would remember.

"You know, never mind. Probably not important." Sam says and starts walking out of the room.

"Sam, wait!" I say, but he ignores me and walks out of the room.

He remembers that he is forgetting something! That's progress, right? I just hope that he remembers me soon.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I heard Dean call after me, but I ignored him. I don't know why I asked him that question. I don't even know the guy. The weird thing is though that I feel like I do. Like I know him and I can trust him. I have a feeling like I would die for him. Weird, right?

I walk into the kitchen and I grab some water. This is just too much! I don't know what I am forgetting and it is bugging me! I need to know what it is!

Just then Dean comes running into the kitchen after me like he was scared that I would run away.

"Sam- Hey. What happened?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Sam, you can trust me. I mean I trusted you with my brother." Dean said with pleading eyes. Why does he want to know so badly? It isn't even his problem.

"Come on, Sam. Please... I trust you."

Dean had that weird affect on me where I wanted to tell him everything I knew. He really did look like he wanted to know, though. I don't want to bother him, but he is asking. Kinda begging. Weird.

"Well, I feel like I am forgetting something. Something like really important. I like know my parents, but I don't know my parents. You know what I mean? It's like I don't really have any memories of them, you know? I mean I know my mom died when I was a baby, but what about my dad?" I say thinking that he wouldn't understand, but he nodded. "It is like someone messed with my head. I don't know who, but what if I am supposed to remember something... something really important. But, I can't because someone messed with it."

Dean was quiet for a second. Like he was debating weather or not to talk.

"Do you think you are forgetting something important?" Dean asked keeping his face neutral.

"Kinda," I say. "I don't really... remember."

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out. You can count on that." Dean says with a determined face.

I don't know how he did it, but I just know about his face that he will figure it out. I also know that I can count on him when I really need him. Jeez, I need help.

* * *

 **Please review if you liked the story. I love all of your guys' reviews.**


	24. Sam Knows Something

**Thanks so much for telling me that Vig. It will not happen again.**

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

When we got back to the bunker Sam went to his room. How am I going to fix Sam? It was nice for him to offer, but he doesn't even know the truth.

I walk in the library and I see our initials carved into the table. My chest starts to she and my visions gets fogged with tears. I shake my head and I walk to my room and take out my pictures of me and Sammy.

I see the picture of me holding Sammy for the first time in the hospital, me holding Sam for the first time he took Sammy home, me carrying Sammy when he was 3 and he was hurt, he holding Sammy's hold while taking him for his first day at school, another one with me, my dad, and Sammy sitting on his lap when we were kids, one with me one with me and Sam by my car a few days after I got him a few days out of college while not looking at the camera, one with me, Sammy, and Bobby, and I recent picture of me and Sammy talking and smiling also not looking at the camera.

I sitting there staring and the pictures and smiling while remembering all of the memories. Tears gathered in my eyes. A couple started falling.

I heard a knock at my open door and I saw Sam standing there. I immediately put the pictures behind my pillow and started wiping my tears away.

"Come in," I say.

Sam started walking in my room. He looked like he was debating weather he should come in or not. I didn't care of course. He looked like he needed something but was unsure if he should ask.

"What do you need?" I ask gently.

"I was just wondering if I could go get some water." Sam asked shyly.

"Of course you can Sammy-Sam," I say. "You can have whatever you need."

"What were you looking at?" Sam asked me.

"Just some pics of me and my little brother," I say.

Luckily, Sam just nods and doesn't ask to look at them. He probably doesn't want to push it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sammy asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I say.

"What do you do if you feel like you were forgetting something? Like something important in your life that you really need, but you don't remember it." Sam asked me with pleading eyes.

"I don't know. What do you think you were forgetting?" I ask hoping that he would remember.

"You know, never mind. Probably not important." Sam says and starts walking out of the room.

"Sam, wait!" I say, but he ignores me and walks out of the room.

He remembers that he is forgetting something! That's progress, right? I just hope that he remembers me soon.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I heard Dean call after me, but I ignored him. I don't know why I asked him that question. I don't even know the guy. The weird thing is though that I feel like I do. Like I know him and I can trust him. I have a feeling like I would die for him. Weird, right?

I walk into the kitchen and I grab some water. This is just too much! I don't know what I am forgetting and it is bugging me! I need to know what it is!

Just then Dean comes running into the kitchen after me like he was scared that I would run away.

"Sam- Hey. What happened?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Sam, you can trust me. I mean I trusted you with my brother." Dean said with pleading eyes. Why does he want to know so badly? It isn't even his problem.

"Come on, Sam. Please... I trust you."

Dean had that weird affect on me where I wanted to tell him everything I knew. He really did look like he wanted to know, though. I don't want to bother him, but he is asking. Kinda begging. Weird.

"Well, I feel like I am forgetting something. Something like really important. I like know my parents, but I don't know my parents. You know what I mean? It's like I don't really have any memories of them, you know? I mean I know my mom died when I was a baby, but what about my dad?" I say thinking that he wouldn't understand, but he nodded. "It is like someone messed with my head. I don't know who, but what if I am supposed to remember something... something really important. But, I can't because someone messed with it."

Dean was quiet for a second. Like he was debating weather or not to talk.

"Do you think you are forgetting something important?" Dean asked keeping his face neutral.

"Kinda," I say. "I don't really... remember."

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out. You can count on that." Dean says with a determined face.

I don't know how he did it, but I just know about his face that he will figure it out. I also know that I can count on him when I really need him. Jeez, I need help.

* * *

 **Please review if you liked the story. I love all of your guys' reviews.**


	25. Sorry Fans

**Hey I am so sorry. I accidentally posted the same chapter. It wouldn't post so I tried to post it again, but with a different chapter name and it posted twice. I am soooooo sorry.**


	26. Sam Figures Out

**Sam's POV**

I'm sitting in my room when I hear a soft knock.

"Come in," I say and I see Dean walk in.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Dean asked.

"Can you get me a salad?" I ask.

A salad? Why would I get a salad?

I saw Dean smirk and say, "Yeah."

I heard the door close and I shot up off of my bed. Cass and Crowley weren't there and I walked into Dean's room. I was curious of what his brother looked like. I need to look at the pictures.

Hey! If I was going to help him find his brother then I am going to need to see what he looks like.

I pick up the pillow and saw the pictures turned the wrong way. I picked them up and was about to turn the around to see them when I heard a voice.

"Watcha doin'?" Asked a female voice. I turn around to see a red headed girl that I recognize as the witch Rowena.

"What are you doing here?" I growl at her.

"Your brother called me down and said it was an emergency. He never said what it was though. I saw your angel friend and Fergus outside. I just didn't want to have a run in with them so I just popped in and saw you here. What are in here for anyway?" She asked.

"I have a bro-" I was about to ask when I was cut off.

"ROWENA!" It was Dean.

When did he get here. Just then Crowley, Cass, and Dean walked in.

"We said we would meet in the front," said Cass.

"I said okay that you would be in the front. I never said I will see you at the front." Said Rowena with a 'duh' look.

"I told you we should wait inside. No one listens to a demon though." Crowley says annoyed.

Dean was mad. I can see it in his face. The food was no where to be seen. I could practically see steam radiating off of Dean.

"Sam, go somewhere," Dean said sternly.

"But-"

"Sam!" Dean said as more of an order and making me mad. I glared at him and went to my room.

* * *

It has been an hour later and I need to talk to Rowena. I heard a lot of yelling, but it stopped a few minutes later.

I think Cass told Dean that they should talk about it later and Dean agreed.

I didn't though. I need to see Rowena.

I walk out often room and to the library. I see Rowena reading a book. She looks up when she hears me.

"Ugh. What do you want, giant?" She asked annoyed.

"You said I have a brother earlier. Is that true?" I asked.

"Uh... yeah. Why are you asking me this?" She asked confused.

"Oh. Silly me. You don't remember. That's the emergency. That was why Dean sounded worried." She though out loud giggling.

"What? Dean?" I asked and now it was my turn to be confused.

"Yes. You don't believe me? I'll show you. Follow me." She says and walks to Dean's room.

I follow her. She goes into Dean's room quietly and I come in to. I see Dean sleeping peacefully and I try my best to be quiet as possible and not wake him.

Rowena moves her hands and I see the pictures that I was trying to look at come out from behind the pillow. She smiled at me and we walked out and back to the library.

"Here," She says and hands me the pictures. "Look at them or not. I don't really care."

I take them from her hand and my mouth falls open. All of these are pictures of me and Dean. Ever since we were little kids. I can't believe it! How could Dean not tell me?!

"Awe. Poor Samuel." Rowena said giving me a sarcastic sympathetic smile.

I go to my room and surprisingly to me I fall asleep pretty fast.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	27. My Brother Knows

**Dean's POV**

I can't believe Rowena right now! She can't just sneak in! Who knows what she could of told Sam.

I don't we so lost in thought that I didn't even know Sam came in until I heard the door slam.

"WHY? Why didn't you tell me!?" Sam yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know! Rowena told me." Sam said while glaring at me.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"I know that I am your brother," He told me and my mouth fell open.

"I... um... I-I..." I tried but I was too nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sam yelled at me.

"I'm sorry," I say with tears in my eyes.

"Whatever," Sam says and starts to walk out.

"Sam, please. Wait!" I call after him.

"Leave me alone, Dean." Then, Sam is gone.

Why did Sam have to find out this way? Why couldn't he have had his memories? The worst part is that he knows I'm his brother and he still doesn't have his memories of me.

I feel my blood start to boil. Rowena is the only one who could've told Sam. Ugh! WHY?! Why is it always us!?

I took the book that was beside me bed and threw it at the wall. It hit with a loud 'Bang!'

I don't understand what we did to deserve this. Sam has had a bad life since he was 6 moths old! 6 MONTHS! He hasn't had a good childhood. I did the best I could to get him to be a child as long as possible because I lost that chance and I wanted Sammy to be a kid. I would do everything I could to have him eat. I would starve and still food just so Sammy would have food. I hate our life sometimes. I wonder if I have never gotten sam from Stanford than Sam would be happy.

What am I going to tell Sam?

I get off of the bed and walk out of my room. I go to Sam's door and knock.

"Go away..." I hear Sam say.

I walk in the door anyway. What I saw made me feel so guilty. I saw Sam sitting on his knees at his chest and his head in his knees.

"Hey, Sammy-"

"It's Sam!" He says and sounds like he has been crying.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was trying to do what was best for you." I tell him.

"How? How was keeping this from me helping?" He looks up with red, puffy eyes.

"Cass said that you need to wait till you memories came back and not push you because of all the things you went through. I'm sorry." I explain to him.

"Well, I still don't have them. So, me finding out didn't do anything now did it?" Sam says annoyed.

"Sammy, don't worry. I will get your memories back, trust me." I say with a look of determination in my voice. Sam met my eyes and that is when I knew he believed me.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this took so long. I have been so busy lately and it hasn't helped with all**

 **of the testing we have to do at the end of the year. Please post reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	28. Getting Meg

**2 Weeks Later**

 **Dean's POV**

I have been doing research nonstop trying to find all of the leads on Meg that I can. Cass, Crowley, and Rowena had been searching for Meg too. Even though I still don't completely trust Cass with Meg yet.

I was reading a book about demons when Crowley comes in.

"Squirrel, I found something," Crowley says and makes me jump.

"What?" I say tiredly. I haven't slept much.

"I found where Meg is," He tell me and narrows his eyes at me. "Maybe you should get some sleep befo-"

"NO!" I interrupt Crowley. "I will get sleep when Sam has his memories back."

"Of course. Always thinking of what is best for Moose." Crowley mutters and I glare at him.

"I'm going to get Sam and get my stuff packed and then we are leaving." I say and went to get ready.

* * *

We left 30 minutes after that conversation. Me, Sam, Crowley, and Rowena are in the Impala and we were ready to go fight Meg.

We didn't bother calling Cass. Sam wanted to but I said no.

We were about halfway there when Cass showed up.

"I want to help." Castiel says.

"No. I don't want your help." I tell him firmly.

"Well, I don't care what you want. I will help!" Castiel says. "Please. I need to make this right, Dean."

"Fine! But don't you mess up!"

We arrive at a beat down house. We got all of the car and got our weapons. Rowena decided to stay outside and kept watched to see if anyone else came. She would use her powers to hold them off if she say anyone.

We all have our weapons in our hands and we walk inside. We all split up. I walk upstairs and walk around. I got to a room and I walk inside. I go in and the door closes behind me. I turn around and see a girl with curly hair.

"Meg." I say with disgust in my voice.

"Hey, Deanie. Miss me?" She says and smiles.

* * *

 **I was going to stop there, but I'm not that mean.**

* * *

I lift my knife and putit to her throat.

"How could you!? How could you do that to Sam?!" I yell in her face.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." She says and laughs in my face.

I press the knife harder against her throat and she makes a chocking sound.

"Fix him! Fix Sam!" I yell firmly.

"No." She says and laughs.

I hear someone run up the stairs. I look and I see it is Sam. He stands there for a second and then he runs by my side.

I was about to slice her arm to show her that I mean business, but she punched me in the head with her elbow, grabs the knife, and slips out of my grip.

"No, no, no. That is no way to behave. I like to watch you suffer because Sammy can't remember you." She tells me.

"Don't call him that!" I yell.

"Fine. Both of you are going to die right now anyway." She says and she launches forward us.

I automatically step in front of Sam to protect him from getting stabbed and to get me stabbed instead.

She was about to stab me when I saw an angle blade get stabbed into Meg's chest.

She stares at us and we see her insides flash orange. She falls down and we know she is dead.

I look up to see that Cass was the one to stab her.

"Thanks." I say.

"You are welcome." Castiel says.

"You are an idiot!" Sam says and hits the back of my head.

"OW!" I yell. "What was that for?"

"You can't just step in front of me like that!"

"Yeah, whatever." I say, but I would do it all over again if it meant helping Sammy. "What do we do now? Sam still doesn't have his memories."

"I might have found something." Rowena says as she walks in. "I found this book and it is a reverse spell. I might can fix him. I just need the ingredients."

"Okay. Let's go." I say and we go to get them.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

We got all the ingredients ready and fixed it for me.

Rowena gets ready to give the shot to me. She sticks in me.

It takes a few minutes and I just sat there with everyone staring at me. I stand up and say, "I don't think it is working."

All of the sudden I see all the memories of me and Dean and I fall to my knees and I feel strong arms catch me. I see us as kids growing up, going on hunts together, him getting me from Stanford, and all the other ones. I can hear Dean calling my name  
worried.

"Sam... are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. I got all my memories back." I say and I look up at Dean. I realize that Dean was the one who caught me from hitting the hard floor. I smile at him.

Dean smiles back and hugs me tight.

"See? I told you I would get your memories back." Dean tells me.

"Yeah. You did. We are going to be okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. We're going to be great." Dean says and smiles.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thanks soooooo much for reading my story! I really appreciate it! I wouldn't be continuing my story without any of you and all of your support. I couldn't have done it without you. Tell me if you enjoyed this and want me to write more Supernatural stories.**


End file.
